The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Vehicle control systems have been developed to assist a driver of a vehicle towing a trailer. Such vehicle control systems may be referred to as driver assistance systems. Examples of driver assistance systems include a trailer backup knob system, a trailer reverse trajectory display system, a jackknifing detection system, a jackknifing prevention system, and a trailer sway alert system. A trailer backup knob system provides guidance to the driver as the driver uses a knob to turn the vehicle while the vehicle and the trailer are travelling in reverse. For example, the trailer backup knob system may use an electronic display to show the current position of the trailer and a target position of the trailer.
A trailer reverse trajectory display system includes an electronic display that displays the trajectory of the vehicle and/or the trailer as the vehicle and trailer are travelling in reverse. A jackknifing detection system detects when the vehicle and the trailer are likely to jackknife. Jackknifing occurs when the hitch angle (i.e., the angle between the longitudinal axis of the trailer and the longitudinal axis of the vehicle) becomes so great that the trailer contacts the vehicle. A jackknifing prevention system automatically controls the vehicle to prevent the vehicle and the trailer from jackknifing.